Her Name Is Alice
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Alicia creyó que podría vivir a sus anchas. Viajar por el mundo, no casarse, ni usar medias. Pero la realidad no fue así. Alicia fue encerrada y lentamente perdió la cordura. Ella sólo soñaba con volver a Infratierra / One shot / Basada en la canción "Her Name Is Alice" de Shinedown / Rating: M (por contenido sobre depresión y heridas auto infligidas, no sexual)


**Título:** Her name is Alice

 **Rating:** M (por contenido sobre depresión y heridas auto infligidas, no sexual)

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland (2010)

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland (2010) pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Nota de autora: Hola a todos, antes mi cuenta se llamaba Shenelopefan, han pasado años desde que la usé por última vez, así que decidí cambiarle el nombre y volver a subir todos mis trabajos editados/mejorados y también algunos nuevos. Si ya leíste este escrito, no te preocupes, no me robaron nada, sigo siendo yo pero con un nombre más actual. En fin, gracias por entrar en este escrito, que lo disfrutes.**

-Si tuviera mi propio mundo, todo sería un sin sentido. Nada sería lo que es, porque todo sería lo que no es-, solía decir una niña de cabellos dorados. Desde pequeña, decía cosas así, las habría escuchado en alguna parte.

Quien diría que después de volver a Infratierra, ella dijera a todos que prefería su propia forma de ver el mundo. Todo a su manera, su corsé, sus medias, su cabello, su vida. Ella haría lo que quisiera con todo eso. Y entonces, luego de un alocado Futterwacken que hizo que tía Imogene casi se desmayara, esa mujercita rubia quiso volver a Infratierra, pues el conejo la había a venido a buscar otra vez.

No se imaginaba ella que, antes de llegar a la madriguera, unos fuertes brazos la detendrían, mientras su madre Helen gritaba que la sostuvieran bien. Pasó todo tan rápido. Ropa blanca le pusieron, agujas brillantes le clavaron, un diagnóstico de histeria le dieron.

Al tiempo, la dejaron irse. No sin haber perdido mucha mucosidad en ese infernal lugar. La niña que soñaba con conejos que usaban chaleco y liebres que tomaban el té perdió gran parte de ella misma en ese lugar. Sus sueños se hicieron añicos, dudaba de la existencia de Infratierra, dudaba incluso de su propia existencia.

Nadie la recibió al volver. Estaba sola, muy sola. Y desde entonces, esa niña bebe cada botella, esperando encogerse y come cada pastel, esperando crecer. Pero nada le surge efecto. Así fue como esa niña comenzó a encerrarse en su habitación. No salía nunca y detestaba que vinieran a molestarla. Ella miraba obsesiva su reloj de plata, esperando volver a ver al conejo, que la invitase a ese lugar en dónde no hay tiempo y sólo hay criaturas que te confunden. Dónde la oruga te dice estúpida y las rosas te hablan.

La curiosidad de la niña mató completamente su alma y sin embargo, parece que sólo ha dejado el dolor. Ese dolor que sólo se desvanece cuando hay cortes en todo el cuerpo de la niña y la sangre brota de esas agudas heridas. El rojo de su propia sangre sobre su pálida piel le recuerda que la monarquía es Roja y Blanca. Toda la inocencia que solía haber en esa niña rubia que temía haberse vuelto loca, ya no existía.

Pero hubo un día en que todo fue diferente. En ese mismo día, sus heridas fueron más que un simple corte en sus piernas. Las muñecas de la joven brillaban en rojo mientras ella escuchaba esas voces cantando en su cabeza, le recordaban a voces de lirones, de conejos, de flores y de sombrereros. Una locura total, los animales no hablan, las flores tampoco.

-Soñando, encogiéndote, creciendo, durmiéndote...-, y quien sabe que más le murmuraban. Ella sabía que Infratierra era real, y en este estado final, ella sentía su cuerpo viajar a ese reino ideal. Quizás si se dejaba arrastrar por esa sensación de estarse quedando dormida, quizás así volvería a su lugar soñado.

-Por lo contrario, lo que es, no sería y lo que no sería, sería ¿Lo entiendes?-, escribió ella en la pared con su propia sangre, casi tambaleándose. Ahora se arrastra a la ventana nocturna, cubierta en sombras. Ella nunca pensó que había sido un sueño. Ella encerró el significado de todo en sí misma. Casi sin vida, ella contempla la luna, esperando que una sonrisa sin gato apareciera a iluminar su trágica muerte. La niña muere lentamente, su mente la lleva a Infratierra, pero lo más importante es que su nombre es Alicia.

 _Nota de autora 2: Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme review si así fue. Basada en la canción del soundtrack original de la película, "Her Name Is Alice" de Shinedown_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
